Lord Casanova
by SusanWrite
Summary: En edición, Harry se divierte causando caos en las mentes puras de las personas ricas en Ouran, por suerte tiene la ayuda inesperada de una princesa tan traviesa como él, y su nueva familia solo puede sufrir en silencio al no saber como tratar con su extraña personalidad, pero claro, su nuevo hermano también tiene una reputación que mantener. Todos esperan a que uno de ellos ceda.


**¡yay! después de un buen tiempo de ausencia, regreso con las actualizaciones :)**

 **Espero que disfruten la lectura...**

* * *

La conversación con su padre había sido de todo menos lo que esperaba, claro que no sabía que esperar pero ahora mismo no tenía cabeza para ello, algo de lo que ya se estaba cansando considerando que todo en los últimos días había sido al parecer de esa manera.

Por su puesto algunas cosas habían cambiado para bien o mal la verdad aún no se decidía tendría que esperar y ver con el tiempo, sin embargo en este momento era oficialmente Ootori Harry, al menos hasta que el resto del mundo mágico se enterara estaba libre de todo lo que conllevaba el nombre de Harry Potter, su nuevo 'padre' sabía quien era e increíblemente no le pregunto nada al respecto o lo miro como si fuera algo salido de quien sabe donde, el hombre era terriblemente serio pero parecía comprender hasta cierto punto y Harry le agradecía eso, no estuvieron mucho tiempo en la oficina a decir verdad solo había cambiado un par de frases con Yoshio y ahora iban a casa para que conociera al resto de la familia y pudiera instalarse aunque de momento solo quería meterse bajo la frescura del agua de una ducha y dormir hasta que todas las ideas en su mente consiguieran un orden que no le creara más migrañas.

Apenas hace una semana era huérfano, ahora tenía una enorme familia, casi al otro lado del mundo, aún no estaba seguro de que pensar, pero al menos su nuevo padre, (biológico al menos) no lo había mirado como esperando algo de él; era todo tan extraño, de no ser por lo que había pasado por accidente no estaría aquí, al menos tenía la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo...no quería pensar ni recordar más.

El viaje a casa fue en silencio y Harry de nuevo lo agradeció, no le gustaría tener que hablar de cualquier cosa frente al chofer o cualquier otra persona para el caso, los acontecimientos del último año aun estaban frescos en su memoria por lo que trataría de concentrarse en este lugar y la oportunidad que representaba.

La casa, más bien dicho, mansión era enorme, Harry nunca había visto una casa tan grande. Hogwarts era enorme pero no contaba porque era un lugar mágico para cientos de estudiantes, esta era una casa muggle para una familia muggle.

Bajo y miro alrededor, se recompuso rápidamente para gusto del mayor quien lo guió en silencio al interior.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyouya estaba de pie en el recibidor junto a su hermana que casi rebotaba en su lugar de emoción, sus hermanos mayores estaban sentados cerca de una ventana hablando entre ellos tranquilamente, Kyouya suspiro por enésima vez ese día y se cuadro cuando la puerta se abrió.

Miro atentamente a su padre que parecía casi feliz y sin duda orgulloso de la persona que le acompañaba, eso le hizo pensar aun mas en el misterio que era su medio hermano y presto toda su atención a la figura que entro tras su padre.

El chico no era nada de lo que habría llegado a esperar, levanto una ceja levemente mientras observaba al chico que miraba a todas partes evaluando el lugar como si estuviera atrapado y en algún momento tuviera que escapar de improviso. Dicen que la primera impresión nunca se olvida y tenían razón, no creía que jamás pudiera olvidar al chico de cabello desordenado ¿Qué no conocía los peines? Llevaba unas botas que sin duda habían visto días mejores y hace ya mucho deberían haber sido desechadas así como los pantalones de jeans lavados y la camisa arrugada y mal abotonada, tenía un pendiente que le hacía parecer más un ratero callejero que un hijo de Ootori Yoshio y el hombre no parecía en lo más mínimo molesto por eso.

No presto atención a las presentaciones y cuando llego su turno dijo su nombre e hizo una reverencia educada como le habían enseñado manteniendo una sonrisa que no fue regresada y consiguiendo del chico una mirada fría con un destello esmeralda maravilloso que no parecía natural tras las gafas al parecer lo único nuevo y de calidad que llevaba el chico.

Pasaron a la sala y antes de que pudiera tomar asiento una sirvienta se acerco a él para decirle que tenía una visita; disculpándose con todos y recibiendo una mala mirada de su padre y una sonrisa alentadora de Fuyumi fue a ver quien había interrumpido ahora, no esperaba a nadie considerando lo importante de la situación actual.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tamaki había prácticamente volado a su casa para cambiarse de ropa y luego pidió que lo llevaran a la casa de Kyouya su amigo le preocupaba mucho después de ver su comportamiento durante el día pero el pelinegro no había dicho una palabra de lo que podía estar mal, Tamaki sabía que si era necesario debía obligar al otro a hablar porque de otra manera era muy difícil si no imposible sacarle algo de información personal.

Cuando llego a la casa fue recibido de manera formal algo que le extraño ya que era conocido en la casa por todos los empleados y siempre le habían tratado muy bien.

Kyouya llego enfadado y su animo no mejoro al ver a Tamaki sonriendo, esto no iba a ser bueno…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry saludo a su nueva familia, su hermana le asustaba un poco con su entusiasmo, sus hermanos mayores estaban bien le daban su espacio y parecían estar tomando en toda su figura igual que él tratando de conseguir una idea en su cabeza de que era real y eran hermanos, luego su hermano de su misma edad, eso era extraño, creyó por un momento que podrían llevarse algo pero cuando se presentó con esa sonrisa Slytherin lo pensó de nuevo y le dio una mirada que solo por lo general guardaba para Draco Malfoy o Severus Snape.

El chico lo miro extrañado, ¿acaso pensaba que Harry era idiota y no reconocería su máscara? el mismo había llevado una por años era lógico que lo reconociera rápido no que el otro chico supiera pero Harry en estos momentos no se iba a sentir culpable y menos cuando el otro chico se marcho para recibir a su visita.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Tamaki - Kyouya suspiro y agarro al rubio por un brazo jalándolo 'gentilmente' hasta la puerta - me dio gusto verte, es una pena que te tengas que ir, nos vemos mañana en la escuela - lo dijo todo con un tono neutro que usaba generalmente con las clientas del club y Tamaki todo el tiempo gemía tonterías.

\- ¿estas bien? - la pregunta del rubio desconcertó por un momento a Kyouya justo cuando le iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara.

\- si, te prometo que todo esta bien y te diré después, ahora debo regresar tenemos una especie de reunión familiar

\- esta bien, me voy pero debes llamarme cuando todo termine! - Tamaki sabía que aún había algo más pero no presiono por el momento si el padre de Kyouya estaba en casa no quería causarle problemas.

\- será mejor que mañana...

\- si no me llamas antes de medianoche llegare con todos los chicos a rescatarte de este lugar. - con una brillante sonrisa Tamaki se marcho antes de que Kyouya le pudiera decir nada, cerró la puerta y regreso a donde estaba su familia hablando/interrogando al su nuevo hermano.

* * *

 **Me decidí por un nuevo enfoque para esta historia, no me gustó como estaba quedando lo anterior, espero que les guste esta versión, también de momento le cambié la calificación por el momento, ya luego irá variando, dependiendo de como vaya avanzando la historia.**

 **Besos y que tengan buena semana~**

 **Pasen si quieren a ver también las actualizaciones de: I always love you; y Enfrentando al pasado luchando por un futuro.**


End file.
